Crystal Tokyo
|checkpoints = 2 |duration = 1:36 (5:28) |level_number = 39 |unlocked_by = Obtain 10000 Beatpoints }} Crystal Tokyo is the thirteenth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-ninth level overall. It is one of the five levels introduced at Update 1.1. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 10000 Beatpoints. Description This level largely uses attacks involving circles, along with lasers. Most of the attacks come from the Iris hazard. Layout First Phase The level starts a circle track that moves in a wavelike format that first appears at the top of the level, before appearing on the bottom, and more appearing from there and in the middle of the level, along with tiny squares all moving to the left side of the screen. As the level reaches a little before the second phase, lasers will start to appear, shooting horizontally in sync with the increasing BPM. Just before the second phase and the beat drop, the lasers will also start to shoot vertically. Second Phase At the start of the second phase, there will be a warning for the Iris hazard, where the center of the safe zone has lasers that shoot out in 6 directions. At the drop, the Iris hazard attacks. The Iris attack happens two times, with the second time giving a little less room for the player(s). After the Iris hazard fires and the lasers shoot, there will be five more lasers, shooting from top to bottom. Another Iris will fire, as three more lasers will shoot vertically. The same Iris attack from earlier in the phase will happen again. Then, the safe zone will appear on the left, prompting the player(s) to move there, while avoiding the same lasers that shoot out in the same directions and the Iris attack will happen, just like at the beginning of the second phase. After that, the safe zone will go back to the center, with two Irises and the lasers preparing to shoot again. However, this time, as the aforementioned attack, there will be Round Spike projectiles spewing out from the center, in a spiral formation. Fortunately, the Round Spikes only go in the direction of the lasers. The final attack of this phase before transitioning into the third phase is the two Irises firing on the left. Final Phase Immediately at the beginning of this phase, there will be two Walls that shoot from the top and the bottom and get closer to the center after firing each time. After that, there will a little pause, before another Iris hazard appears, and the player(s) must dodge the lasers and the Round Spikes like in the Second Phase, though the Round Spikes will shoot out at a slower pace. As the Round Spikes shoot, the Iris will slowly close in the player. After the Round Spikes stop firing, the lasers remain and will move clockwise slowly, as the Iris will expand outward. Immediately, the next set of lasers appear, with an octuplet of circle hazards floating clockwise, while the Round Spike hazards shoot at a faster rate but are much smaller. The next set of lasers shoot while moving in a counterclockwise direction. This happens two times before the Iris starts to slightly close in, as the next set of lasers have only three instead of four. The Iris closes in again, as the same lasers still circle counterclockwise. As the level approaches the end, the Iris becomes so large that it covers the spinning circles. The lasers disappear for the final attack. The final attack involves the Iris leaving much less room than before, with the spinning circles reappearing in a smaller size and moving in the opposite direction. Just then, the Iris will disappear, showing two more rows of circles, each being even larger than the previous. The center circles spin the fastest, while the outermost circles spin slowly. The middle circles spin clockwise, unlike the other two. This happens for a bit, then all of the hazards disappear. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * The wavy circle track has a longer tail and is faster. * Two tiny square projectiles shoot out at once, instead of one. Second Phase * There are nine lasers instead of six at the center. However, it returns to six lasers when the round spike projectiles shoot out. Final Phase * There is a warning for a black hole, but none for the lasers. * When the round spikes shoot out, they don't follow the format of the lasers. * When the lasers appear, they move at a faster rate, which applies throughout the rest of the level. * The circle hazards also move at a faster rate compared to Normal Mode. * There is a circle hazard in the center of the circle where the lasers shot out from, and it remains for a bit before disappearing. Gallery CrTk1.png|First Phase CrTk2.png|Second Phase CrTkBegThrdPhase.png|Beginning of the Third Phase CrTk3.png|Third Phase CrTkFinalAtk.png|End of the Level Trivia * Like some of the other levels, the level checkpoints are arranged disproportionately, with the third phase being longer than the first two. * This is the only level so far that uses the Iris hazard. * During the Third Phase, the hazards combined look like some sort of pepperoni pizza. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels